


The Velvet Room

by Izissia



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, Multi, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Velvet room in this universe acts more as a high class club, and our intrepid protagonist investigates. Sex occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Velvet Room

Marie let out a gentle sigh, her lips wrapped around a strawberry sucker, she sat beneath a sign, ‘Welcome to the Velvet Room’. A steady sigh escaped her lips as she idly wormed the sucker into her features, her plump pillows stretched around it as she smeared her orifice with the sugary stickiness.  
“Are you even trying to entice people to a place like this?” an auburn haired girl questioned, the SEES members brow cocked as she glanced down at the pathetic excuse of a deity.

“Nah.” Marie let out an even longer sigh, as she rose to her feet, her skirt short enough to reveal every last inch of her thick thighs, and of course! Her striped panties. “Dealing with people is such a bother.” she soothed, before shoving her sweet right back into her lips, “Well, I guess you’re here now.” Marie’s head shook to and fro, “What a bother.” she twirled in place, beckoning the girl to follow behind her. The schoolgirls eyes couldn’t help but drift over her sock clad body, her pantied as practically presented to her. This girl was easy on the eyes, even if her personality was not!

Moments later, they sat in a room, a blue table before her. Marie sat opposite. The girl shifts, “Err..?” Marie simply looked bored at her, from the other side of the table.  
“Excuse me for disturbing you.” a gentle voice smiles, as Elizabeth stepped towards the girl. “I brought you a drink.” the schoolgirl was perplexed, the blonde girl before her had no such thing! But what she did have, was a more than alluring presence. The brunette’s tongue dragged against her lips, more so than when they’d seen Marie’s panties. The blonde stepped towards her, and before she could even react, her lap was filled with the attendant’s ample backside!  
“Woah I..” she began, her face cradled between those begloved fingers, Elizabeth leans inwards. The last thing Minako saw being those striking amber eyes, before her mouth was filled! “Nhnff!” she gasps, those deliciously plump lips pressed against her body, Marie let out an audible sigh while Elizabeth’s lips darted forwards, wrapping them right around the others tongue, she leant her head backwards, stealing that muscle away from the schoolgirl!  
“Ghkk!” she gasped, taken aback as the other began to nigh fellate her writhing muscle! Her tongue soaking the others lips in wetness, her head dipped backwards by the woman's expert body! Till she was looking straight up, Elizabeth slowly bobbing atop her tongue. And.. Pwah~! The blonde girl popped off of her delighted tongue, the schoolgirls mouth still held wide open. Elizabeth’s lips crept into a delighted grin as she purses her lips and.. Splat~ Thick gobs of spit just pour from her face. She wasn’t even spitting, more drooling into the others form! Making her squirm with delight, her panties shifted, she couldn’t hide her arousal any longer! A thick, throbbing pale prick was lifting her skirt upwards, pressing into Elizabeth’s booty, her panties wrapped painfully around the base.  
“Oh my~.” Elizabeth moaned, with a flick of her wrist. Marie’s chair slid around the table, till she was brought, flush with the attendant’s own. “Did you enjoy that?” Elizabeth teases, leaning back properly, she reached one hand for Marie’s features, sinking her fingers right into her form. Cradling Marie’s chin and pushing her cheeks inwards, forcing Marie to show off her tongue as her lips were wrapped into a presenting 'o’. “It would seem she hasn’t explained a thing to you at all.” Marie’s eyes rolled. “In this establishment-” her finger crept into Marie’s presenting maw, tugging on her tongue, forcing the girl to flop her muscle free from her lips. “You may choose how best we serve~.” Elizabeth’s voice was as peaceful as could be, the blonde girls thick thighs wrapped up in black sheer fabric tights, they meshed down against the excited girls shaft, as the brunette’s attention drifts from the fat tits dangling in front of her face to the pouting child with her tongue hanging out.  
“Really?” she gulps, her skirt lifted so completely, her dick throbbed at the thought.  
“You didn’t have to tell her that…” Marie pouted, though, it was naturally muffled. Her tongue was being pinched after all!  
“But it is our job.” Elizabeth’s voice was filled with giggles, slowly leaning backwards, she releases one hand from Marie’s face, letting her tongue retreat back into her pinched-open cheeks. That now slightly wet hand drifts down between her thighs, curling right around the thick shaft beneath. She gave an idly pump against it, the girl moans in bliss.  
“Then I want you!” she pants, shoving her hips upwards to cram her prenut leaking shaft against the others concealed mounds. Her cock vanishes beneath Elizabeth’s blue dress, and grinds right into her plush curves! Grinding into her perfect, pantied twat.  
“Fluorescent~.” Elizabeth moans, her fingers curl right into her disk-laden dress. Curling right into her ample bust, she gave a good YANK and it was torn from her! Within a blink of an eye, she had one hand high in the air, the tatters of her dress launched from it. Her tremendous, pale bust springing free with a hearty boi-oing~. Her juicy thighs still wrapped up in her skintight dress. She shoves her hips forwards and backwards, her panties could be seen through the cute black tights. Well, they couldn’t really be called panties. Frilly and black, a cute embroidered heart sat between her thighs, to cover her cuntlips, and not much else! The girls thong wrapped around her sides, and between her asscheeks with a dental floss of laced black string~. That heart shaped mess ground down against the others cockhead, getting coated with the girls gooey pre, she rocked her hips to and fro, a steady figure of 8 grinding atop the girls shaft.  
“A-Ahhh~.” the brunette moaned as her cock was teased. “M-My panties.” she pants, Elizabeth simply smiled. The brunette’s cock was so thick and throbbing and hard as to push her panties down, having them pushed off of her body by the force of her boner alone, but she’d have a oh so unsightly red line wrapping around the underside of her cock if this held up! Or worse, ruined panties~!  
“It is not a problem, Marie will help out~.” Elizabeth’s golden yellow eyes shone down at Marie. The girl’s eyes rolled and she reached a hand towards the fair protagonist maidens twat. “With her mouth.” the girl atop continued pleasantly.  
“Sighhhh.” Marie could not have been any more exasperated, she leant backwards, and eased her face towards the pair. Pushing her face between Elizabeth’s fat asscheeks, she curls her lips gently against the schoolgirls panties, her face pressed right into the underside of that throbbing, heated shaft, and she tugged those undies down, down.  
“M-Much better~.” the protagonist pants. Her dick no longer caught between her undies and the others delightful body! She reaches both hands forwards, and ripped and yanked needily! Elizabeth’s gentle laughter filled the air as her leggings were ripped from her, well, mostly from her~. The waistband remained, as did a fair amount of the sheer fabric. Her fat, juicy thighs spilled through the cracks, just as her asscheeks did! And then, thrust~! The other drove her hips right between her legs, worming the other’s heart shaped thong dooown~. Pushing it down towards Elizabeth’s asshole, the girl stuffed her cuntlips full of her heated cock!  
“Oh god!” she grunts! Her hips hoist upwards, and her spine flexes in delight, Elizabeth rode her with ease as the attendant’s hairless twat swallowed her dick whole! Prenut bubbled from her shaft, as her nuts struck against Marie’s face again and again, the moment it looked as though the punky deity was going to move, Elizabeth’s grasp sunk into her hair, and held her there. The benefit of doing so, of having to lean down to grip at the girl between her legs~? Oh, Minako’s face was stuffed full of the attendant’s bare, fat tits!  
“mhmffff!” she moans out loud as she motorboats those heavenly melons! Her nuts ringing out, chiming CLAP~ CLAP~ CLAP against Marie’s face! The blonde’s cunt was like no other on her virginial cock! So hot, and slick, and wrapping right around her shaft! It drove her wild. Slrp~ Marie’s bored tongue dragged against her sucker once more, the schoolgirl losing her mind in pure bliss as she bottomed into Elizabeth’s folds! Bulging out her gut so cutely, she drilled into the others walls!  
“Hnghhh~!” her squeals grew louder, more desperate, Elizabeth’s body matched each of her thrusts, shoving her cuntlips down to greet her, she knew she wouldn’t last! Her balls began to tremble and tense! Her cock throbbing deep in the girls walls. “Gonna.. Hnghh~!” the moment her mouth opened, a hand was wrapped around Elizabeth’s chest, the gloved fingers shoved the whole thing, as best as it could, into the moaning schoolgirls face making her slurp and suckle on the others aroused nipple! She screamed in pleasure, inadvertantly clamping right down on the huge pillow within her chest! SPRRRT~! Her dick’s climax was fucking explosive! A massive torrent of her hot, thick ballslime poured right into the attendant’s moaning womb !Her eyes rolled, her face twisted in bliss, her moans muffled right around the tit she so gladly suckled on.  
Her balls throbed steadily, hoisted nearer towards her crotch, her beskirted bod still totally clothed, oh she was gonna need a new pair of socks after this!~ Sprt~ Her climax poured so wildly into Elizabeth’s cunt, that she could feel thick ropes of her hot white cream being forced right back out of the girls cunt! Splattering against the dejected deity’s face, sprt, sprt. Her whole body shook, she realized she couldn’t spread her legs wide as her panties were still around her ankles, well, better than around her cock at least. Thighs melting apart as best they could as her socks were soaked through, her still-totally-on-panties catching the mess that spilled from Elizabeth’s well used twat, pooling in her bottoms as that cunt wrapped around her shaft and milked her dry.

“Hahh… Hahh…” she gasped, spread back onto her seat, her legs as wide apart as she could manage with her cumcaked bondage gripping them together. Elizabeth’s hand rested on her chest as those huge fucking tits slowly retreated from her face. Steadily raising towards her feet, she let out a delighted moan. She shot a look to the still kneeling Marie, who popped the sucker from her cumcaked face, a few streaks dripping from her lips, “We hope to see you again~.” the girls moaned in unison.


End file.
